


Un secret longtemps caché

by Mel72000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asgard, Child Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Tony, Kid Tony, Loki Does What He Wants, Slavery, Torture, happ
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel72000/pseuds/Mel72000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Tony Stark avait à peine sept ans, un accident se produisit dans le laboratoire où Howard travaillait sur le Tesseract et l'enfant disparut mystérieusement. Il réapparut mystérieusement trente ans plus tard mais ne dévoila jamais ce qu'il était devenu pendant ces trois décennies. Cinq ans plus tard, alors que l'agent Coulson du SHIELD cherche à l'engager pour lutter contre Loki, il révèle enfin ce qu'il s'est passé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est un AU (Alternatif Univers) qui reprend des éléments du canon à ma sauce. L'interprétation des événements des différents films est donc entièrement due à mon esprit et non celle des auteurs.
> 
> Il n'y aura pas de Slash. Donc, inutile de demander. Vous êtes par contre entièrement libre de l'imaginer dans votre esprit si vous le désirez.

Prologue

L'agent Phil Coulson arriva finalement en vue de la tour Stark, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation avec Tony Stark, le milliardaire le plus connu de la planète et paradoxalement, l'une des personnes les plus énigmatique, du moins, aux yeux du SHIELD. Il avait fallu plusieurs années à l'organisation pour constater que le masque affiché par Anthony Stark au grand jour et sa véritable personnalité étaient en complète dissonance l'un avec l'autre. Aux yeux du public, Stark était le type même du milliardaire playboy tapageur, un génie tel qu'on n'en voit qu'une fois par siècle, un homme qui aimait s'afficher en public et était voyant, ainsi que le prouvait son armure rouge et or d'Iron Man. 

Mais quand on tentait de gratter sous le vernis, on ne trouvait que fort peu de choses concernant sa vie privée. Seul de rares initiés, dont Coulson faisait partie, savaient que Tony Stark était fidèle à Pepper Pott contrairement aux insinuations des tabloïds, savaient que l'homme était paranoïaque avec un besoin de contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait qui dépassait presque celui du directeur du SHIELD. Très peu de personnes étaient capable observer la manière dont le regard vif et brillant d'intelligence du génie perdait parfois de sa lumière et devenait lointain, voir hanté, fixant des choses d'un autre monde avant que l'homme ne se ressaisisse et détourne l'attention avec une plaisanterie.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était ce qui était arrivé entre le moment où le jeune Anthony Stark, alors âgé de sept ans, avait disparu et celui où il était miraculeusement réapparu, près de trente ans plus tard.

Tout ce que son dossier au SHIELD révélait, c'est qu'alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans, l'enfant s'était introduit dans le laboratoire de son père, Howard Stark, qui étudiait alors le Tesseract découvert une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Poussé par la curiosité, l'enfant avait dû s'approcher de trop près du cube étincelant d'une lueur bleutée, et, soit à cause de l'expérience alors en cours, soit parce que le petit garçon l'avait touché, l'artefact avait alors émis une lueur vive et Howard Stark était arrivé juste à temps pour voir son fils disparaitre dans une faille inter-dimensionnelle. Le co-fondateur du SHIELD avait passé le reste de sa vie à expérimenter sur le Tesseract, cherchant sans relâche un moyen de retrouver son enfant, sans résultat. Trente ans après, Tony Stark était réapparu comme par magie et seule l'identification par ADN avait permis d'être certain que le fils prodige n'était pas un imposteur cherchant à s'emparer de l'empire Stark. 

Jamais le génie n'avait accepté de répondre aux questions aussi bien du public que du SHIELD sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant les trente ans de sa disparition. Stark répliquait invariablement aux questions par un "No Comment" et rien ni personne n'avait pu convaincre le milliardaire de changer d'avis. À vrai dire, Phil Coulson doutait qu'il se soit même confié à Virginia Pott, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. 

Mais aujourd'hui, l'agent du SHIELD n'était pas venu pour trouver les réponses à ces mystères mais pour convaincre Stark de participer à l'initiative Avengers afin de retrouver le dénommé Loki et le Tesseract. Personnellement, Coulson doutait que Stark accepterait de se mettre à la recherche de l'objet qui avait bien contribué à ruiner sa vie : il se souvenait fort bien de sa réaction quand Fury lui avait proposé de contacter Selvig pour travailler ensemble sur le Tesseract mais avait essuyé un refus net et le directeur n'avais plus tenté d'aborder le sujet. Mais aujourd'hui, Tony Stark était sans doute le mieux placé pour retrouver le Cube : depuis son retour il y a cinq ans, l'homme avait abondamment prouvé qu'il était un génie par son talent créatif, ses multiples inventions et permis des avancées considérables en physique, en chimie et en informatique et son expérience personnelle avec le Tesseract le désignait comme l'homme de la situation. Maintenant, encore fallait-il le convaincre de cela…

Constatant sans surprise que Stark refusait de le laisser entrer, il se résigna à employer le code fourni par Mlle Pott qui permettait de passer outre la sécurité assurée par JARVIS, l'Intelligence Artificielle hautement sophistiquée de l'inventeur et parvint finalement dans le Saint des Saints. Visiblement, à en juger par la conversation, il interrompait un moment privilégié mais Phil Coulson n'avait honnêtement pas le temps de s'excuser pour cela. Sans attendre, il tendit le dossier électronique à Stark qui, fidèle à sa manie, refusa net. Parfois, l'agent du SHIELD se demandait ce que cachait ce tic : une simple excentricité ou un traumatisme ? Sans chercher à creuser le sujet, il observa la manière dont le consultant et peut-être dans un avenir proche, futur Avenger, commençait à étudier le dossier et les documents mis à sa disposition. 

Conformément à ses craintes, l'attention du prodige se fixa aussitôt sur l'image en 3D du Tesseract et les yeux exercés de Coulson notaient la distance instinctive qu'il plaçait entre lui et la représentation inoffensive. Mais curieusement la pire réaction qui se produisit fut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le compte rendu des événements du Nouveau Mexique : les yeux de Stark s'écarquillèrent, son visage prit une teinte livide et un léger tremblement commença à agiter ses mains tandis qu'il fixait la bataille de Thor contre le Destructeur. Son visage redevint impassible et quand il se retourna vers l'agent du SHIELD, la réponse tant crainte tomba, catégorique, intraitable : un non net et sans discussion. 

Mlle Pott qui semblait saisir la gravité de la situation, chercha à persuader Tony mais Phil voyait bien que même la femme qui comptait le plus au monde ne pouvait convaincre Tony et pourtant, le meilleur agent du SHIELD voyait bien la lutte intérieure que le génie livrait en lui même. Jamais le visage de Stark n'avait été aussi expressif et on pouvait lire la crainte, la douleur, le regret, ainsi que cette hantise si familière dans les yeux de l'héritier Stark qui semblait réellement regretter son refus mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage d'accepter l'offre.

À contrecœur, Phil Coulson sortit son dernier argument :

"Mr Stark, vous êtes le seul qui est capable de résoudre ce problème le plus rapidement possible et le temps est crucial dans cette affaire."

" "Au secours, Obi Wan Kenobi, vous êtes notre seul espoir", ironisa Stark, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait parfaitement su rattraper son retard en matière de culture cinématographique. 

"C'est malheureusement le cas, Mr Stark" Insista l'agent.

"Vous prenez un gros risque en tentant de m'engager sur cette mission, Agent. Si j'accepte, je ne serais pas fiable ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous exigez de moi." Déclara Tony à la limite de la supplication, sa voix trahissant sa crainte malgré lui.

"En effet, je ne le sais pas, admit l'agent Coulson. Nul ne sait ce qui vous est arrivé durant les trente ans pendant lesquels vous avez disparu. Peut-être serait-il temps de le confier."

Stark demeura silencieux pendant de longues minutes, ses yeux fixaient New York illuminée dans la nuit sans vraiment voir la "ville qui ne dort jamais". Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées et quelqu'un de moins expérimenté aurait pu croire qu'il avait déjà oublié son interlocuteur, mais ça aurait été une erreur grossière, une que le SHIELD n'avait pas pour habitude de commettre. Finalement, après un long moment d'intenses réflexions, il se retourna et déclara :

"Si je dois raconter ma petite histoire, j'aimerais autant voir tous mes interlocuteurs en face, ou du moins leurs visages. Fury, je sais que vous êtes en train de m'écouter via les mouchards que vous croyez avoir dissimulé soigneusement sur Agent, alors transférez votre face de pirate sur l'un de mes écrans et discutons !"

Un instant plus tard, l'un des nombreux écrans holographiques du building s'anima et laissa apparaître le directeur du SHIELD. Ce dernier fixait le fils de son ami Howard Stark avec une acuité presque inquiétante, mais sans demander comment Stark avait réussi une fois de plus à déceler ses micros les plus perfectionnés, même si ça semblait le démanger. Mais même du temps d'Howard, jamais celui-ci n'avait dévoilé toutes ses recettes et son fils avait le goût du secret encore plus prononcé que lui.

"Bien, Stark, je suis tout ouïe et j'avoue que ça faisait un petit moment que j'attendais cela."

"Je m'en doute, répliqua Tony avec un sourire sans joie avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer son récit : 

"Quand j'ai touché le Tesseract, il y a plus de trente-cinq ans, j'ai certainement commis la plus grande erreur de ma vie..."


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Tony comprend qu'il ne faut toucher certaines choses sous aucun prétexte car certaines erreurs peuvent être lourdes de conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous aimez lire certaines fics en musique, je vous conseille la musique Almost Martyr de Jake Parker & Orchestra pour ce chapitre.

Chapitre 1 : 

 

Quand Tony était entré dans le laboratoire de son père, il avait été poussé par une intense curiosité provoquée par la joie inhabituelle de son père quand il était revenu de son laboratoire situé au sous-sol. Haut et fort, il avait déclaré qu'il venait encore de progresser dans son étude de l'énergie renouvelable auto-générée et qu'il pourrait concevoir prochainement un nouveau réacteur encore plus performant. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas encore très bien de quoi son père voulait parler, la nouvelle avait intrigué le petit garçon de sept ans qui avait eu peu d'occasions de voir la joie s'afficher sur le visage d'Howard Stark. Il s'était donc faufilé dans le laboratoire avec l'un de ses prototypes, espérant partager sa dernière découverte avec son père puisqu'il était de bonne humeur.

Le hasard voulut qu'Howard Stark ne se trouvait pas dans son laboratoire à ce moment précis mais, en revanche, un étrange cube d'énergie se trouvait placé sur un instrument de mesure. Il brillait d'une étrange lueur qui avait attiré l'enfant à la manière d'un poisson attiré par la lumière d'une lamproie et ce dernier avait tendu la main pour toucher ledit objet. Au moment précis où ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec l'étrange matière énergétique, son père était entré brutalement dans la pièce. Tout s'était alors enchainé à une vitesse irréelle pour Tony : il avait entendu son père hurler un "NON ! TONY !" avec un visage horrifié, tandis qu'à côté de lui, alimentée par le Tesseract, une faille étrange s'ouvrait et aspirait l'enfant dans un tourbillon de ténèbres et de lumières avant de se refermer. 

Tony s'était alors vu enveloppé dans un rayon de lumière multicolore et projeté à travers l'espace. Il avait vu des galaxies s'étirer au dessous de lui en des spirales constitués de millions de diamants, pu admirer des étoiles brillant de mille feux, certaines explosant en supernova sans le blesser, d'autres s'effondrant sur elles-mêmes en une masse noire. Il vit des planètes étranges, certaines vides et désolées et d'autres foisonnantes de vie. Il avait vu des formes inaccessibles à la compréhension et à la logique humaine, des objets que nul ne pouvait imaginer, des choses que personne ne pouvait voir sans sombrer dans la folie. 

Tony Stark était un génie et un prodige, son intelligence dépassait dans certains aspects celui d'un adulte mais fondamentalement, il demeurait encore un enfant, avec la capacité d'admettre des choses sans encore trop les remettre en question, avec la curiosité vive mais pas encore excessivement bridée par la logique des adultes. Ce fut cette faculté d'adaptation et sa grande ouverture qui sauva l'esprit de Tony alors qu'il traversait ces lieux aux frontières de la logique et de la folie, sa raison épargnée par l'inimaginable et l'inconcevable.

Malgré cela, ce fut dans un grand état de choc que Tony atterrit sur un sol dur : il était incapable de former une pensée cohérente dans sa tête, les images se bousculaient, incompréhensibles, défilaient encore devant ses yeux à un rythme rapide et il n'arrivait pas à les trier, ni même à leur donner un sens. Une migraine terrible l'assaillait et il ressentait un poids immense sur tout son corps, l'empêchant de se lever et même de s'asseoir, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de rester allongé par terre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Dans son âme en détresse, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule supplication : que son père vienne le chercher, même pour le gronder d'être entré dans son laboratoire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était la promesse que tout allait s'arranger. 

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait passé là, gisant sur le sol, se sentant comme si le poids du monde l'écrasait. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient embués de larmes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais le vrombissement laissa bientôt la place à des échos de voix qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et qui devenaient de plus en plus distinctes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il distingue les paroles prononcées :

"Heimdall a affirmé qu'il était tombé par ici et tu sais qu'il ne se trompe jamais" déclara une première voix.

"Si c'est un ennemi d'Asgard, crois-tu vraiment qu'il va nous attendre tranquillement ? S'exclama une voix impatiente avant de continuer : qui sait s'il n'est pas déjà dans le palais à planifier une tentative d'assassinat sur Père ! Si c'est l'un de ses maudits Géants de Glace, je les extermine !"

"Du calme, Frère, l'interrompit une autre voix plus calme et posée. Si ça avait été un Jotun, Heimdall nous l'aurait dit avant de nous envoyer ici."

"Hé, je crois que je l'ai trouvé !" s'exclama une voix féminine beaucoup trop près de lui. 

"Incroyable, on dirait un enfant mortel !" S'étonna tout haut un autre homme.

"Ce n'est pas possible, aucun mortel n'est supposé trouver le moyen de voyager par les branches d'Yggdrasil, encore moins un enfant. Déclara l'une des voix précédentes.

"Dans tous les cas, on doit le ramener au palais pour avoir une explication et laisser le Père de Toute Chose le juger pour son intrusion" Dit une dernière personne.

Un instant après, quelqu'un le saisit dans ses bras, s'ébahissant à haute voix en clamant à quel point les Mortels étaient légers comme des plumes, puis il sentit son porteur se mettre à marcher tout en discutant d'un ton joyeux d'une bataille. Tony, de son côté, tâchait de ne pas bouger d'un cil pour faire croire qu'il était inconscient, suivant ainsi les consignes données par le garde du corps de son père au cas où il se ferait enlever. Il tâchait de garder sa respiration calme et régulière, prenant parfois le risque de lever les paupières pour voir les environs. 

La vue qu'il découvrait était fantastique : il voyait des sortes de gratte-ciels aux formes fantastiques et tordues, complètement différentes de celles des buildings traditionnels de New York et parfois, il pouvait voir des touches de verdures au milieu de cette cité baignée d'or. À l'horizon, il voyait comme des gigantesques tuyaux d'orgue dorés qui formaient une structure pyramidale imposante. L'enfant manquait de mots pour décrire la splendeur et l'étrangeté de cette ville tant il était impressionné par l'architecture fascinante et hors du commun. 

Finalement, le groupe entra dans ce qui pouvait passer aisément pour un palais : l'or recouvrait les murs et les plafonds, des gravures et des bas reliefs finement sculptés parsemaient les parois et une douce lumière éclairait l'ensemble et le mettait en valeur. Tony faillit garder ses yeux grands ouverts quand le groupe franchit d'immenses portes pour arriver vers ce qui paraissait être une salle du trône, du moins, s'il devait en juger l'immense estrade d'or pur à laquelle on pouvait accéder par plusieurs marches. Il ne put apercevoir clairement la personne qui se tenait dessus car il dû fermer les yeux pour feindre à nouveau l'évanouissement…ou du moins il le cru jusqu'à ce qu'une voix pince-sans-rire s'éleva clairement dans l'immense pièce.

"Tu peux arrêter la comédie maintenant, Mortel. Tout le monde sait que tu es réveillé."

Tony émit un bruit qui mêlait glapissement et hoquet de stupeur et qui manquait complètement de dignité. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les visages de ceux qui l'avaient amené ici : quatre personnes en armures, dont une fille, se tenaient en retrait : l'un était roux avec un léger embonpoint, le second avait une petite barbe blonde, le troisième différait des autres par ses traits asiatiques. La fille, quant à elle, portait une armure elle aussi, ce qui étonnait le petit garçon. La personne qui l'avait transporté durant le trajet, un homme grand, assez jeune avec une cape rouge et une armure, aux longs cheveux blonds, portant la barbe et des yeux bleu le saisit vigoureusement et le posa à terre, plutôt brutalement, manquant de faire tomber Tony qui n'était pas habitué à une telle force. À coté de lui, un homme vêtu d'une cape verte et d'une armure (à croire que c'était la mode ici) avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière en catogan, levait ses yeux verts au ciel comme pour ne pas soupirer et plaça sa main sur son col pour le maintenir à peu près droit. Tony devina que c'était lui qui venait de parler.

Terrifié, mais refusant de montrer sa peur, Tony Stark leva les yeux vers le vieil homme borgne qui le considérait d'un air circonspect du haut des marches. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps avant de l'interroger d'une voix solennelle :

"Jeune Mortel, je suis Odin, Père de Tout, souverain suprême de ce royaume et en ce nom, j'exige de savoir qui t'a envoyé sur Asgard et par quels moyens. Aucun mensonge ne sera toléré ici alors je te conseille de répondre par la vérité dans les plus brefs délais."

"Je, je ne sais pas, répondit Tony qui pouvait entendre le ton pitoyablement tremblant de sa propre voix. Peu soucieux de s'attirer les foudres de l'homme devant lui, il poursuivit : j'ai touché le cube bleu dans l'atelier de Pap, heu, de mon père et il s'est passé des trucs bizarres et je me suis retrouvé ici. C'est la vérité, je vous le jure !"

"Il dit vrai", déclara sans passion celui à la cape verte qui continuait à le tenir. 

"Le Tesseract se trouve donc toujours sur Midgard, murmura pour lui même Odin avant de s'adresser à nouveau au jeune terrien : "Quel est ton nom et celui de ton père ?"

Tony blêmit légèrement : d'après le peu qu'il comprenait, le Tesseract était le cube bleu qu'il avait touché par erreur et qui était l'une des piste menant à Captain America que recherchait son père. Si ces gens le lui volaient, il serait furieux contre lui et pourrait même ne plus l'aimer ! De plus, il ne devait pas dire son nom à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas car il existait des gens qui pourraient vouloir s'en prendre à lui pour blesser son père ! Ce fut les raisons qui le poussèrent à mentir :

"Je m'appelle Anthony Roger et mon père s'appelle Edward Roger, mais on me surnomme Tony."

"Il ment, du moins en partie", déclara aussitôt le type aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux verts commençaient à étinceler légèrement.

"Je ne vais rien vous dire sur moi et sur mon père, je refuse !" s'exclama Tony en tentant de lever la tête fièrement mais échouant misérablement. 

Pourquoi tout sentait-il si lourd, ici ? Il avait l'impression que si l'homme qui détectait les mensonges ne le maintenait pas sur ses jambes en permanence, alors il s'effondrerait comme une masse. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer, aussi, et ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant s'il se trouvait sur une autre planète…

"Inutile d'insister, dans ce cas, murmura Odin, il serait inutile d'envoyer des guerriers chercher le Tesseract à l'aveuglette sur Midgard et il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne s'y trouve plus après avoir déplacé ce mortel. De plus, l'enfant ne cédera pas s'il garde ce secret pour son père par loyauté, inutile de l'interroger plus longuement."

"Oui, Père" répondirent à l'unanime les deux guerriers entourant Tony. 

"Maintenant, il reste à déterminer le sort de ce mortel. Nul étranger ne peut entrer au royaume d'Asgard sans permission et la loi exige que la mort soit la seule punition pour châtier celui qui ose outrepasser la limite sacrée de ce royaume. Mais compte tenu de l'âge du prisonnier et de son ignorance, je vais rassembler le conseil pour voir s'il est possible d'accorder une exception. Thor, Loki, vous m'accompagnerez pour aider à trancher dans ce débat en tant que Princes."

Le guerrier que Tony identifiait désormais comme Loki le laissa tomber à terre sur ses genoux et juste avant de partir en suivant le dénommé Thor, se pencha au dessus de lui et murmura :

"Si tu tiens à survivre un peu plus longtemps, je te conseille très fortement de rester prosterné ici. Nul ne jugera raisonnable de garder en vie un enfant mortel défiant ceux qui lui sont supérieurs."

Tony resta prostré, à moitié parce qu'il était paralysé par la peur et à moitié parce qu'il se sentait trop faible sur ses jambes pour rester debout. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues mais il n'osait pas laisser échapper un sanglot trop bruyant : son père détestait les pleurnicheries et les gémissements, et s'il agaçait ces personnes, il allait mourir ici. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les supplier tout haut parce qu'il était un Stark et les Stark sont des hommes d'acier que nul ne faisait plier. Sauf que maintenant, Tony Stark n'était qu'un tout petit garçon très loin de chez lui et incapable de rentrer seul à la maison.

Tony n'avait aucun moyen de lire l'heure sur cette planète à part en voyant la manière dont la lumière faiblissait dans l'immense salle, l'obscurité emplissant la pièce de pénombre. Plusieurs heures avaient dû passer depuis que le roi et les deux Princes étaient partis et Tony n'avait plus une seule larme en réserve pour pleurer. Il commençait à ressentir la faim mais n'osait surtout pas réclamer de quoi manger, peu enclin à rappeler sa présence de cette manière, car cela ne ferait que prouver qu'il avait de mauvaises manières et les grandes personnes n'appréciaient jamais cela.

Enfin, alors que la nuit était tombé, la salle s'illumina à nouveau tandis que le roi, suivit de ses deux fils entraient d'un pas solennel. Tony redressa la tête tout en demeurant agenouillé, ses pieds ankylosés par sa position prostrée, puis il fixa Odin en tentant d'empêcher sa peur de se montrer de façon trop visible. Le souverain le fixa en retour de son œil unique durant un long moment avant qu'une taloche de Thor positionné derrière lui ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne devait pas fixer le roi si ouvertement. Ce dernier prit la parole :

" Bien que le viol de nos frontières constitue un sacrilège selon nos coutumes, ayant pu constater le caractère accidentel de la présence du mortel en notre royaume et après avoir considérer l'âge visiblement jeune de celui-ci, il a été décidé par le conseil et moi-même de faire preuve d'une certaine indulgence envers le coupable. Puisqu'il est hors de question de renvoyer un mortel chez lui en vie après qu'il ait été témoin des merveilles recélées par Asgard et en prenant en compte son absence de rang, il a été décidé que le Mortel dénommé Anthony servira en ce palais jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en tant que Thrall, c'est à dire un esclave. Ainsi en a t-il été décidé et que nul ne remette en cause cette sentence. Ainsi soit il."

Et pour ponctuer sa décision, il laissa retomber sa lance sur le sol, scellant ainsi le sort de Tony.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que cette fic, bien évidemment, ne reflette pas le canon des films Marvel, il s'agit juste d'une réadaptation des événements des films au vu du filtre que sera l'expérience de Tony à Asgard.
> 
> Alors, évidemment, ne vous étonnez pas du comportement des Asgardiens dans cette fic, qui est assez basé sur le comportement des vikings avec des adaptations.
> 
> Je précise que cette fic est déjà pratiquement achevée (deux ou trois chapitres tout au plus). Donc, vous verrez la fin de cette fic.
> 
> Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaires, même un simple merci suffit.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Tony comprend qu'il a tout perdu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre,  
>  je conseille pour musique d'accompagnement "Esclave" du film d'animation Joseph le Roi des Rêves, une musique qui convient parfaitement à la situation présente de ce pauvre Tony.
> 
> Bonne lecture :

Chapitre 2

Musique : Esclave ( Prince d'Égypte)

Tony venait d'interrompre le fil de son récit le temps de finir sa coupe de champagne et avant de poursuivre, il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres occupants de la pièce : sur son écran Fury l'observait à la façon dont un scientifique observe une expérience en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Coulson affichait le même air impassible bien qu'une observation attentive montrait son trouble dans la crispation de ses mains. Pepper, elle, eut une réaction plus spontanée :

"Quel genre de monstre pourrait faire cela à un enfant ? Vous n'aviez que sept ans !"

"Cela aurait pu être pire", déclara Tony sur un ton volontairement distant en précisant "Leur loi exige la mort de tout intrus mettant le pied sur leur planète. Selon la coutume, Odin avait tous les droits de me tuer sur le champ, cela n'aurait pas ému grand monde. Techniquement, faire de moi un esclave revenait à me sauver la peau. "

"Stark, après que tout ce merdier soit terminé, nous aurons une discussion, vous et moi, concernant le syndrome de Stockholm. Quelque chose me dit que vous en avez grand besoin, grinça Fury.

"Essayez de vivre trente ans dans ma situation et on en reparlera, rétorqua Tony Stark. Je ne les excuse pas, j'ai juste dit que, de leur point de vue, Odin s'est montré clément et miséricordieux, à la limite de la faiblesse envers moi. De mon côté, j'avais une opinion quelque peu différente, croyez moi."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony n'avait pas eu le temps de sombrer dans l'auto-apitoiement après l'annonce de sa sentence car des gardes s'étaient aussitôt saisi de lui et l'avaient emmené par un couloir latéral. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot, ni les Asgardians qui accomplissaient simplement leur travail, ni Tony qui était encore hébété par le choc. Le petit groupe avait descendu plusieurs volées de marches, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles du palais. Au fur et à mesure dans la descente, les murs devenaient de moins en moins scintillant et avaient perdu leurs belles décorations, prouvant ainsi que les nobles Asgardians n'avaient sans doute pas pour habitude de s'aventurer dans les communs. 

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'ils poussèrent et entrèrent dans une petite pièce aux murs recouverts de suie. Une forge, avec des centaines d'outils dont Tony ne reconnaissait pas la moitié, occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce mais les braises qui y brulaient n'étaient pas d'un rouge orangé mais brulaient de multiples couleurs semblables à celle d'un arc en ciel qui lui rappelait celui des étoiles qu'il avait aperçu lors de son voyage. Tony aurait pu contempler cette vue avec un air fasciné pendant des heures mais l'un des gardes le poussa brutalement vers l'autre coin de la pièce où se trouvait déjà quelqu'un.

C'était un homme assez petit par rapport aux gardes de la pièce mais dont la taille restait encore assez raisonnable pour un enfant comme Tony. Il avait des cheveux roux coupés courts tandis que sa barbe descendait jusqu'à son cou. Il avait quelques rides autour de ses yeux vert foncés mais il était impossible pour Tony de juger son âge. Le garde s'adressa à lui d'un ton dur :

"Il lui faut un collier avec les enchantements habituels. Quelqu'un viendra le chercher dans quelques heures."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le type partit et l'homme roux et le petit garçon se fixèrent l'un l'autre en silence avant que l'adulte se mette à soupirer et ordonna avec une voix plus adoucie :

"Assied toi là et ne touche à rien, petit mortel."

"Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Mortel, ici ? demanda Tony tout en obéissant.

"Personne ne t'a rien expliqué, pas vrai ? Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé et en échange je t'expliquerai l'essentiel." Marchanda l'homme tout en commençant à s'affairer près du feu.

"D'accord. Répondit Tony, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelques explications. Et il raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec un peu plus de détails mais continuant à changer les noms par simple prudence. Son interlocuteur l'écouta patiemment tout en manipulant des outils avec vigueur.

"Un simple accident. Cela explique que tu sois encore en vie. Bon, je vais te faire un résumé : tu te trouves à Asgard, le plus puissant des neuf mondes et toi, petit, tu appartiens à Midgard, le Monde du milieu. Tu es un mortel parce que ta race est la seule parmi celles des neuf Mondes à ne pas avoir une espérance de vie très longue alors que toutes les autres ont tendance à dépasser les mille ans sans problème."

Il laissa le temps à l'enfant d'assimiler toutes ces informations avant de poursuivre :

"Il y a plus de mille ans, les Asgardians, mais aussi d'autres races, avaient tendance à venir sur Midgard et ton peuple les prenait pour des dieux. Mais comme votre planète était la moins évoluée, elle était une proie facile et beaucoup ont cherché à s'en emparer. Suite à la dernière guerre avec les Géants de Glace, Odin a décidé que plus personne ne pourrait s'ingérer dans l'histoire de votre race et il a placé les allées et venues entre les mondes sous le contrôle absolu de Asgard. Toute intrusion non sanctionnée est condamnée à mort."

"Tu dis les Asgardians. Est ce que cela veut dire que tu n'en est pas un ?" demanda Tony innocemment.

"Moi ? Je suis un nain de Nidavellir, le royaume des nains. Mon nom est Ivaldi, fils de Dvalin." se présenta le nain tout en martelant une barre de métal avec son marteau.

"Moi c'est Tony, heu, fils d'How, heu d'Edward, répondit Tony en se rappelant à temps de sa fausse identité avant de faire remarquer : "Je voyais les nains plus petits".

"Nous sommes petits comparés aux Asgardians, répliqua Ivaldi.

Il était en train de courber le métal qu'il venait de faire chauffer à blanc et relia les deux bouts pour former un cercle non fermé, puis il fit signe à l'enfant de se taire avant de se mettre à prononcer des paroles étranges dans un langage guttural tout en gravant d'étranges inscriptions qui se mirent à scintiller de différentes couleurs.   
Dès qu'il eut terminé, il plongea l'objet forgé dans un seau d'eau qui s'évapora aussitôt.

"Si tu es un nain, demanda Tony, comment se fait il que tu sois sur Asgard ?"

"Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, petit. Lors d'une ancienne guerre avec les Asgardians, j'ai été fait prisonnier et suis donc devenu un Thrall ici. Depuis, je forge des objets et je sais que mes fils restés sur Nivadellir ont dû payer ma sécurité en fournissant quelques trésors à Odin et sa famille."

"Tu es un esclave ?" murmura l'enfant, pas encore habitué à employer ce terme.

"Tu deviens un esclave soit en faisant partie d'un butin de guerre, pour payer une dette ou en ayant commis une faute gravissime. La majorité des Asagardians préférerait la mort à la servitude. Dit le nain en achevant les finitions à son œuvre.

Puis, le collier à la main, il se tourna vers Tony qui remarqua alors que son compagnon portait exactement le même à son cou.

"Non…" Souffla l'enfant d'un ton suppliant en voyant Ivaldi s'approcher de lui.

"Je suis désolé, petit, mais quand le garde reviendra, il devra te voir avec ça autour du cou sans quoi il aura un prétexte pour te tuer." 

Puis il s'empara des poignets du petit pour l'immobiliser sans se préoccuper des coups de pieds pitoyablement faibles de l'enfant et d'un geste rapide, il referma le collier autour de son cou. Les inscriptions se mirent à briller et le cercle de métal devint parfait, sans dispositif d'ouverture apparent, impossible à ôter. Tony échappa alors à l'étreinte du nain, se rua dans un coin de la pièce où il se recroquevilla et éclata en sanglot tandis que son compagnon le regardait d'un air navré.

L'enfant demeura assis là pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que un autre garde vint le chercher. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ses yeux rouges du garçon et se contenta de l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Une matrone à l'air autoritaire s'empara de lui, le déshabilla sans grands égards et le jeta dans un baquet d'eau tiède et savonneuse et aussitôt se mit à le frotter vigoureusement avec un gant de crin en grommelant des propos peu flatteurs sur les mortels et leur saleté. Tony n'osait pas parler et se contentait de regarder autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Après l'avoir frotté jusqu'à ce que toute sa peau soit devenue rouge, elle le sortit du bain puis commença à lui couper les cheveux très courts, presque à ras, ce qui faillit faire pleurer le pauvre garçon qui ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer la perte de ses mèches sombres car déjà, la femme lui lançait un paquet de vêtements qu'il reçut maladroitement. En soupirant devant sa gaucherie, elle lui montra comment mettre les vêtements en commençant par la chemise de lin blanche, avec par dessus une tunique en laine grise avec une ceinture sans ornement. Puis elle lui indiqua les braies et comment il devait enrouler des bandes de tissus sur ses mollets en les croisant tout en l'avertissant qu'elle ne lui montrerait pas une seconde fois. Par chance, la vivacité d'esprit de Tony n'avait pas totalement disparue lors de ce bouleversement et il put hocher la tête, certain qu'il se rappellerait de tout sans problème. La taloche qu'il avait reçu en guise d'avertissement y avait veillé. 

Enfin, on l'emmena dans le dortoir où il allait apparemment passé sa vie et il comprit que ce n'était que le début du cauchemar. Bien plus tard, Tony émettrait l'hypothèse que chaque être, quelque soit le monde d'où il provient, éprouve un besoin de se sentir supérieur à quelqu'un. Pour un esclave, quelqu'un au plus bas de l'échelle sociale d'Asgard, ce sentiment était difficile à satisfaire mais l'arrivée d'un enfant, un mortel de surcroit, attisa dans les esclaves un sentiment de supériorité qu'il s'empressèrent de satisfaire sur le pauvre garçon.   
Tony fut poussé dans tous les sens, bousculé, cogné sans vraiment distinguer ses agresseurs qui l'insultaient, le huaient et se moquaient de lui. Les remarques blessantes pleuvaient sur l'enfant qui jusqu'alors n'avait eu à affronter que l'attitude indifférente de son père ou quelques baffes lorsqu'il était saoul. Mais cette cruauté gratuite était une première pour lui. 

Ce soir là, Tony apprit plusieurs choses : que la longévité n'était pas le seul avantage des autres races des Neuf Mondes, ceux-ci avaient également à leur disposition une plus grande force, une plus grande rapidité, étaient plus grands que lui et leurs coups faisaient plus mal. Face à ce déluge de violence et de brutalité, le petit mortel qu'était Tony n'eut d'autre choix que de se rouler en boule et de protéger son ventre et son visage le plus possible. N'obtenant plus de réaction, les autres esclaves, enfin défoulés, regagnèrent leurs couchettes et laissèrent leur victime sur le sol.

Quand il fut certain que tous étaient endormis, Tony rampa sur le sol et se traina jusqu'à son propre lit. On lui avait volé ses couvertures et le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Sans rien dire, il se roula en boule et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues : il avait mal partout, il était loin de chez lui, il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents, on lui avait volé sa liberté et il se trouvait dans un monde inconnu où nul ne l'aiderait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé.
> 
> Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, critique ou autre. J'y répondrais directement.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du fond du gouffre à une lueur d'espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour lire ce chapitre, je conseille Deliver Us, la musique de Prince d'Égypte.

Chapitre 3

 

Tony Stark détourna son regard de Pepper en voyant des larmes briller dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait. 

"C'est la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré à Asgard. Ce soir là, j'ai compris que je n'aurais aucune pitié à attendre des autres."

Coulson considérait attentivement le milliardaire, l'homme qui, aujourd'hui, avait tout : argent, amour, esprit, pouvoir aux yeux du monde, et qui s'était souvent fait conspuer à cause de cela. Et il songea que Stark avait un talent d'acteur hors du commun puisque nul, jusqu'à présent, n'avait soupçonné que, pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il avait été rabaissé à rien, n'avait été rien.  
Même les talents d'observation de leur meilleure espionne, Natacha Romanov, n'étaient pas parvenus à découvrir ces faits. Il avait su utiliser son talent pour se rendre insupportable comme de la poudre aux yeux, faisant en sorte que nul ne voit celui qui avait été brisé. 

Phil Coulson, depuis qu'il connaissait Tony Stark, avait souvent été partagé entre une sincère admiration pour son prodige, sa faculté à trouver une solution aux problèmes les plus insolubles et de sa capacité à se relever des situations sans espoir et d'un fond de mépris pour son arrogance, son orgueil et son indifférence envers les autres. Ce dernier point lui avait beaucoup fait douter de la capacité de Stark à incarner un Avenger

Maintenant qu'il commençait à entrevoir le vrai Tony Stark, il se rendait compte que beaucoup de ses opinions et préjugés allaient être remises en question par le récit de Tony. Il comprenait maintenant que Iron Man n'était pas né seulement dans une grotte en Afghanistan mais que Tony Stark, celui qui avait rendu Iron Man possible, était mort à sept ans et s'était vraisemblablement reconstruit seul, dans un monde situé à des centaines d'années lumières de chez lui. 

 

Les premiers jours furent les plus éprouvants pour Tony qui dû apprendre de nouvelles informations très rapidement tout en subissant les punitions trop fréquentes quand on jugeait ses progrès trop lents en la matière. On lui avait enseigné comment s'adresser à ses supérieurs (apparemment, tout le monde sur Asgard) avec respect, en baissant les yeux et en s'inclinant ou en se prosternant selon les rangs des personnes. Il avait également appris à ne pas marcher au milieu d'un couloir, à raser les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer, à rester le plus silencieux et discret possible. Parler sans qu'on lui ait adressé la parole ou poser des questions était à proscrire, ce qui s'était avéré un tourment pour un enfant vif et curieux comme Tony qui ne demandait qu'à connaître toujours plus. 

Du coup, Tony avait appris la plupart du temps en commettant des erreurs, ce qui était dangereux et douloureux sachant que les punitions consistaient en des coups de cravaches brutalement administrés sur son dos mais que l'enfant avait reçu pratiquement sans pousser un cri. Le petit mortel était extrêmement désavantagé au milieu des autres esclaves qui appartenaient tous à des races avec une force surhumaines et des sens renforcés qui leur permettaient de mieux supporter les châtiments corporels qui leur étaient infligés, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Tony. Pour le moment, seul sa grande jeunesse lui avait épargné les coups les plus durs mais il savait qu'en grandissant, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. 

De plus, la densité de Asagard et sans doute celle des autres planètes constituant les Neuf Monde, à une exception près, étaient beaucoup plus lourde que sur la Terre, ce qui avait sans doute amené leurs habitants à évoluer différemment pour s'adapter à la pression de l'air, à l'oxygène plus rare, à la masse volumique plus forte, à la température plus élevée. Mais tous ces facteurs constituaient pour le jeune Tony autant de handicap à surmonter mais que personne autour de lui ne semblait voir. Ils avaient attribué ses difficultés de respirer, sa fatigue, ses migraines au fait qu'il n'était pas habitué à l'effort ou parce qu'il était simplement un faible mortel. Tony, lui, comprenait déjà que les raisons de ses faiblesses étaient scientifiques mais il ne chercha pas à l'expliquer, sachant déjà que personne ne l'écouterait.

Même culturellement, les autres peuples étaient également avantagés car contrairement à Midgard, ils étaient restés en contact avec les Asgardians, savaient comment ils vivaient, connaissaient les choses évidentes sur leurs modes de vie, leurs coutumes. Les humains de Midgard avaient été les seuls à ne pas avoir de savoirs sur les Asgardians, excepté dans des contes ou des légendes auxquelles Tony ne s'était jamais intéressé. Bien entendu, les autres esclaves et ses nouveaux maitres ne prenaient jamais ça en compte quand ils lui demandaient quelque chose qui allait de soi, obligeant Tony à tenter de déduire, à prendre des initiatives rapidement, à faire constamment appel à ses capacités intellectuelles pour ne pas commettre de fautes. Mais le plus souvent, le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes et les coups ne le manquaient pas.

Durant la première année, Tony fut assigné aux cuisines : la température y était très élevée du fait des fourneaux et des plats qui cuisaient pour fournir en quasi permanence des repas aux guerriers affamés de retour de quêtes. À ces conditions inconfortables, s'ajoutait une constante agitation qui faisait de l'immense salle un lieu bruyant, avec les ordres lancés par des voix puissantes, les discussions parmi les cuisiniers et esclaves, le tintement des ustensiles de cuisine, le bouillonnement des plats rendant impossible toute concentration pour le malheureux garçon.   
Bien souvent, il n'avait qu'un désir, échapper à ce boucan et trouver un endroit au calme. Mais hélas, le seul moment de calme qu'il trouvait était lorsque la nuit était bien avancée, au moment où il tombait littéralement de sommeil, autrement il passait sa journée à courir de droite à gauche pour apporter des ingrédients ou des plats aux vrais cuisiniers : après tout, personne de sain d'esprit ne permettrait à un esclave ou pire, un simple mortel d'approcher des repas destinés au roi ou à ses fils. 

Les tâches étaient épuisantes et ingrates : en plus de servir de coursier pour tous les occupants de la cuisine, il devait également laver les ustensiles, les plats, couverts, nettoyer la salle dans ses moindres recoins, ranger les caisses de nourriture qui arrivaient par caisses entières. Ces corvées étaient également à la charge de deux autres esclaves mais ces derniers étaient trop heureux de se décharger de leurs tâches sur l'humain en plus de lui imputer la responsabilité en cas de retard ou d'échec. Accomplir tous ces travaux lui duraient la journée entière et une bonne partie de la nuit et quand il avait fini, il avait à peine la force de rejoindre le dortoir, la plupart du temps, il préférait dormir sur une paillasse dans un coin de la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à subir les brutalités de ses 'camarades'.

Après un an de ce régime, Tony n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même : ses yeux bruns pétillant d'intelligence et de curiosité avaient cédé la place à des yeux mornes et désespérés, son visage était hâve et orné de cernes lourdes. Il était amaigri, pâle et portait souvent la marque de coups ou du fouet qui avait atterri sur ses épaules. Il était également affaibli par son environnement auquel son corps humain et mortel ne parvenait pas encore à s'adapter, le conduisant à un état d'épuisement constant. Pour le petit garçon, cela avait été un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à tenir aussi longtemps à Asgard et au fond de lui même, il avait déjà accepté le fait qu'il allait bientôt mourir d'épuisement : il parvenait à peine à manger à la fin de la journée et cela réduisait encore plus ses forces. S'il avait été plus en forme, il aurait tenté de fuir, même en sachant que c'était sans espoir. Mais c'était trop tard.

Tony se serait sans doute éteint dans l'indifférence générale sans un événement bien particulier qui se produisit une nuit. Au cours d'un arrivage d'hydromel, quelques barils et tonneaux s'étaient égarés en chemin et les cuistots et serviteurs qui apportaient les plats dans la salle du banquet avaient profité de l'occasion pour se saouler royalement, Tony, bien entendu avait été exclu de cette petite fête. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient mal choisi leur moment pour cela car ce même jour, le prince Thor, le premier né d'Odin, était revenu au cours d'une expédition victorieuse au cours de laquelle il avait accompli maints exploits, ce qui avait décidé le roi à faire organiser un banquet en son honneur. Mais quand les intendants s'étaient enquis des serviteurs pour le service, ils les avaient trouvé ivres morts, à leur plus grande fureur. 

Cela avait finalement obligé le majordome à se rabattre sur les esclaves et serviteurs encore sobres pour le service de la table royale, parmi lesquels figurait Tony. L'Asgardien pompeux avait émis un rictus de dégout en le voyant et l'avait envoyé se laver avant de lui faire enfiler une tenue de service un peu plus convenable que les nippes qui lui tenaient lieu de vêtements. Puis un serviteur l'avait rapidement mis au fait de comment servir à la table du souverain le plus puissant des Neuf Mondes, lui avait donné des instructions et quelques conseils à contrecœur avant de lui placer un plateau rempli de coupes d'hydromel et de liqueurs. L'enfant avait donc fait son apparition dans l'une des plus grandes salles du palais, ses boissons sur son plateau bien droit, priant pour ne faire aucun faux mouvement ou maladresse, persuadé qu'on l'écorcherait vif si jamais il trébuchait.

À sa grande surprise, les choses s'étaient assez bien passées au début : il avait servi ses coupes de vin sans en renverser, personne ne lui prêtait d'attention positive ou négative, ce qui lui convenait, il n'avait commis aucun impair. Le travail était moins fatiguant que celui des cuisines et beaucoup plus captivant : il devait guetter les invités pour voir si leurs verres étaient vides afin de les remplir et durant ces moments là, il pouvait admirer le riche coloris des vêtements brodés d'or, sentir les odeurs délicieuses des plats, maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus mélangées dans la cuisine, entendre les descriptions des exploits des guerriers. Malgré sa condition servile, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le spectacle sous ses yeux aux aguets et songea, morbide, qu'au moins il aurait eu l'occasion de voir cela avant sa mort.

Soudain, le groupe du Prince Thor réclama des boissons, l'obligeant à s'approcher de la table pour les servir. Pendant qu'il versait l'hydromel, le fils ainé d'Odin sembla le fixer un instant, le regard rendu vague par l'alcool, puis soudainement, un éclair traversa ses prunelles bleues et il s'écria d'une voix forte:

"Hé, tu ne serais pas le mortel de l'an passé ?! Regardez, mes amis, n'est ce pas lui ?!"

Tony aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse, par chance, il n'avait pas émis un son quand il s'était fait reconnaître, mais c'était la seule chose positive à sa situation. Certains des amis de Thor commencèrent à le regarder et quelques uns commencèrent à le palper en faisant des commentaires peu flatteurs sur le peu de robustesse des mortels en général, d'autres non mis au courant demandèrent des explications que Thor se faisait une joie de fournir bruyamment, ne se préoccupant pas du désordre qu'il provoquait autour de lui et plutôt ravi de la distraction qu'il venait de fournir. Tony, cerné par le groupe, ne pouvait trouver un moyen de s'échapper discrètement sans faire de vagues tandis que certains guerriers commentaient sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu d'habitants de Midgard depuis bientôt mille ans, les autres le scrutaient pour voir les différences entre l'enfant et les Asgardiens. 

Tony tachait de ne croiser aucun regard mais cela s'avéra sans espoir car en tentant de fuir les yeux des guerriers à moitié ivres, il croisa ceux du seul qui ne l'était pas. Le frère de Thor, Loki, s'il se souvenait bien, fixait la scène d'un air détaché, teinté avec un soupçon d'amusement, ne prenant pas part aux ragots qui naissaient dans le groupe. Il affichait un air ouvertement indifférent tout en pelant délicatement un pomme d'or mais Tony se souvenait avoir un jour vu son père afficher la même mine et ce jour là, il avait apparemment conclu l'un des meilleurs marchés en trompant son concurrent. Donc, le petit garçon était prêt à parier qu'au contraire, le prince Asgardien était très attentif à son environnement.

"Hé, Frère, as tu vu ? C'est le mortel que nous avons trouvé l'an passé, te souviens tu ?" s'exclama Thor.

"Incroyable…" dit Loki d'une voix affectant l'étonnement le plus complet. "J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas un an. Mais en attendant, tu l'empêches d'accomplir son service. Qu'il vienne donc me servir à boire."

Tony était à moitié reconnaissant envers ce Loki de le tirer de ce traquenard mais pas très enchanté de la moquerie qui lui était adressée. Néanmoins, il vint avec son pichet et remplit le gobelet du prince Asgardian qui le remercia d'un sourire et lui tendit un quartier de sa pomme comme récompense. Tony n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de le manger discrètement car s'il indisposait un membre de la famille royale, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il ressentit aussitôt après avalé le morceau, une impression incroyable de bien être, comme s'il se sentait plus léger et en meilleure santé. Étonné, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Loki mais ce dernier ne semblait pas lui porter la moindre attention, si bien que l'enfant crut avoir rêvé. Il repartit donc à son service.

Quand Tony s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il était bien conscient que le doux rêve était terminé : aujourd'hui, les serviteurs habituels reprendraient leurs rôles et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais quand il arriva dans la cuisine, tous les serviteurs et esclaves étaient déjà rassemblés tandis que devant eux se tenait le prince Loki qui avait un sourire rempli de malice et d'ironie, semblant se réjouir et se moquer de la réaction obséquieuse de la foule devant lui à laquelle il s'adressait :

"J'ai cru remarquer la veille que nous n'avons pas été servi par les mêmes serviteurs...commença le prince.

"Mon prince, si cette misérable vermine vous a offensé, acceptez nos plus humbles excuses, nous nous assurerons qu'il soit convenablement châtié, affirma l'intendant tout en lançant un regard à Tony qui promettait des rétributions très douloureuses pour lui.

Le jeune humain sentit comme une boule de plomb lui tomber dans son estomac. Cette fois, il en était certain, il ne survivrait pas. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand Loki leva la main en déclarant :

"Non, le service était parfait… Je voulais juste m'enquérir de la santé des autres serviteurs."

"Ils étaient malades, incapables d'assurer leur service mais maintenant qu'ils vont mieux, ils pourront à nouveau servir à la table de vos excellences…" répondit le chef des serviteurs en suant à grosses gouttes.

"Malade ? Comme c'est regrettable… De quoi souffraient ils exactement ?" questionna le second prince d'un ton faussement compatissant.

"Nausée, tremblements… Sans doute quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas digéré." Répondit l'intendant, oscillant entre la vérité et le mensonge.

"Voilà qui manque singulièrement de précisions… Oseriez vous me mentir ? Non", interrompit Loki voyant son interlocuteur commencer à protester, "laissons donc le petit mortel répondre à ma question : qu'est ce qui a rendu les serviteurs souffrants hier ?"

Tony aurait préféré qu'on le jette dans les égouts comme la dernière fois. S'il disait la vérité, le majordome et les autres esclaves se vengeraient et le petit humain était certain qu'il ne survivrait pas malgré l'amélioration de la veille. Mais s'il mentait au prince Loki, il le saurait et Tony avait entendu dire que la magie pouvait être particulièrement douloureuse. Il opta donc pour la vérité :

"Hier soir, ils ont bu le contenu de cinq tonneaux d'hydromel et trois barils de liqueur forte de la réserve royale et cela les a rendu ivres morts."

"Il y a un proverbe de Midgard qui affirme que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…ironisa Loki dont le sourire s'était élargi démesurément et dont les yeux pétillaient d'une malice faisant trembler tout le monde dans la salle. "J'ose espérer que les coupables seront punis de façon appropriée".

"Ils le seront, excellence." Murmura le majordome tout en lançant un regard sombre à Tony qui voyait déjà sa dernière heure arriver.

"Magnifique. Et n'oubliez pas d'ajuster la tenue de serviteur du mortel maintenant qu'il sert en salle. Cela fait près de mille ans que nous n'avions pas vu de mortels de si près, cela constituera une distraction bienvenue pendant au moins dix ans…" commenta le prince en quittant la pièce.

Tony s'était senti comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre et il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise lorsqu'il avait assuré le service du soir de la salle à manger. En quelques mots, sa vie venait d'être épargnée. Ce soir là, Loki ne sembla pas lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à un moucheron, se contentant de le récompenser subrepticement d'un quartier de pomme comme la veille. Quand il le mangea ce soir là, Tony comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : il ressentait une amélioration à son état et en se couchant, il se demanda pourquoi le dieu l'aidait ainsi.

Au cours des quatre années qui suivirent, Tony servit lors des festins organisés régulièrement au palais d'Asgard. Il avait tendance à être souvent remarqué du fait de son statut de mortel et les invités à la table d'Odin le tenaient pour une rareté, une distraction qui alimentait les conversations. Ils avaient tendance à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, parfois lui tenant le visage pour mieux le voir, le raillant quelques fois de son faible physique ou s'amusant à le faire trébucher. Tony avait l'impression que les Asgardiens le considéraient comme un animal domestique capable de faire des tours ou un bouffon présent pour les distraire, mais le garçon savait depuis longtemps faire taire sa fierté et acceptait les rebuffades sans réagir, préférant de loin sa situation à celle de sa première année.

Les autres esclaves lui en avaient beaucoup voulu de son ascension dans la hiérarchie et lui avaient fait chèrement payé la punition des ivrognes. Néanmoins, ils faisaient soigneusement attention à ne pas viser son visage ou des endroits visibles ou à l'endommager définitivement. De toute manière, Tony avait appris à supporter les coups ou plutôt, son corps l'avait fait.

À chaque festin où il le croisait, le prince Loki lui tendait un morceau de pomme tout en feignant l'indifférence. Chaque quartier de pomme reçu avait permis à Tony de se renforcer petit à petit. Il avait sentit que son corps cessait d'être écrasé par la pression de Asgard, avait éprouvé une plus grande facilité à respirer, supportait mieux les conditions de vie. Son corps guérissait plus rapidement après les agressions des autres esclaves, même les fractures avaient guéri. Le plus grand changement qui s'opéra néanmoins fut le fait qu'il grandissait très lentement : alors qu'il devait avoir douze ans, il avait toujours l'apparence d'un petit garçon de huit ou neuf ans.

Ce fut sans doute cela que Odin finit par remarquer ce soir là alors qu'il assistait au festin. Au moment où Loki, fidèle à son habitude, tendait un quartier de pomme à Tony, la main du roi avait saisi le poignet de son second fils et l'avait foudroyé du regard tandis que le jeune prince avait grimacé d'un air dépité comme si on interrompait un de ses jeux favoris. Le roi s'était alors retiré avec ses fils et Tony avait dû les suivre, apeuré mais ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il avait fait de mal. La dispute qui avait suivi avait été terrifiante à ses oreilles.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit, Loki de donner un morceau de pomme d'Idunn à ce mortel ?" Tonna le Père de tout en fixant son second fils avec colère.

"Es tu complètement fou, mon frère, de violer cette loi ?" demanda Thor

"C'était une expérience, père, répondit Loki d'un ton impassible. Je désirais savoir si le mortel était capable de survivre à la vie ici s'il recevait un petit morceau des pommes de jouvence."

"De quelle folie parles tu, mon frère ? Bien sûr qu'il était capable de survivre ici, Asgard a l'environnement le plus fortifiant et le plus pur qui soit !" S'exclama Thor.

"Ah bon ? D'après mes lectures, la pression et la gravité sur Midgard sont bien moins forte qu'ici, la planète des mortels a également une teneur en oxygène plus élevé que chez nous. Associés à ses travaux en tant qu'esclave et à des violences dont j'ai pu observé les marques, tous ces facteurs étaient en train de le tuer par épuisement à petit feu. En fait, j'aurais même juré qu'il serait mort bien avant…" commenta Loki tout en ignorant le grognement de dédain de son frère au mot "lecture".

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Thor dont la voix forte effrayait considérablement Tony.

"Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?" Demanda Loki d'un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne. "En bref, toujours est il que puisque le mortel avait dépassé mes espérances concernant sa survie, j'ai décidé de lui donner un petit coup de pouce par ci par là avec des petits morceaux de pommes d'Idunn de temps en temps."

"Et ne pouvais tu pas, Loki, par le plus grand des hasards, te contenter de soumettre le problème aux guérisseurs pour qu'ils arrangent sa condition pour lui permettre de survivre avant de lui donner des pommes de jouvence ?" Demanda Odin à son fils.

"Mais mon expérience était beaucoup plus intéressante, père" répondit Loki d'un ton malicieux et gouailleur. "D'après mes observations, le sujet est maintenant complètement adapté à la vie ici, même s'il ne sera jamais aussi fort que nous autres Asgardians à cause de son organisme de base. En matière de vieillissement, le sien a été divisé par trois. J'ai l'impression que chez les mortels, les pommes ne rajeunissent pas mais qu'elles freinent considérablement le vieillissement en le divisant par trois ou quatre. Mais bon, en même temps, je ne lui donnais que des quartiers de fruit, donc la comparaison est difficile à faire…"

"Loki. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait cela uniquement parce que c'était 'intéressant' ?" Gronda le roi d'Asgard.

"Hum…Oui ?" répondit le jeune prince d'un ton interrogateur.

"Nous discuterons de ta punition en privée et toi, dit Odin en s'adressant cette fois à un Tony tout tremblant, tu n'accepteras plus ces quartiers de pomme de mon fils, est ce bien compris ?"

"Oui, sir." Répondit l'enfant, encore étonné d'être en vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui.  
> J'attends pour vos reviews remarques ou critiques, merci !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Tony cherche à s'évader et les conséquences qui en découlent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, Un secret Longtemps Caché. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais malheureusement, j'ai dû être hospitalisée. Mais à présent que je suis sortie, les chapitres devraient paraitre à un rythme plus régulier et surtout plus rapide.
> 
> Comme musique, je conseille d'écouter "Prince qu'en main tenez" de Tri Yann qui me semble adaptée à ce chapitre.
> 
> Nous retrouvons à présent Tony et les autres dans ce nouveau chapitre :

Chapitre 4  
Prince qu'en main tenez (Tri Yan)

Tony observa son verre de scotch d'un air contemplatif avant de fixer les deux agents du SHIELD qui le regardaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

"Ce salopard vous a sauvé la vie." Murmura Nick Fury d'un air sceptique.

"En effet, confirma Tony. Même si pour lui il s'agissait d'une expérience, celle-ci m'a sauvé la vie. Sans ces quartiers de pomme, je n'aurais sans doute pas duré un mois de plus dans les conditions dans lesquelles je vivais."

"Vous venez de dire que les pommes vous avaient rendu plus fort et résistant. Dans quelle mesure ? Demanda Coulson avec intérêt.

"On va dire que cela m'a rendu un peu plus fort", commença Tony prudemment.

'Un peu ?" s'exclama Pepper. "Tu es devenu ami avec Rhodey en battant au bras de fer le type le plus fort de sa division qui lui tapait royalement sur les nerfs ! Tu l'as battu alors que cette montagne de muscles était gaucher et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu était en train de jouer avec ton téléphone de ta main droite ! Tu l'as complètement humilié et lui a cassé le bras, soit dit en passant !"

"Oups. Autant pour la discrétion… Pour ma défense, il vous insultait derrière votre dos, toi et Rhodey."

"Donc, pour ce qui en est de votre vrai force ?" Demanda Coulson avec un sourire impavide. 

"Disons que vous pouvez voir cela comme le sérum de Super Soldat de Captain America : d'un point de vue scientifique, je soupçonne fortement qu'il y a des composantes en commun entre les pommes d'Idunn et le sérum d'Erskine. Comme capacités, disons que j'ai tous les avantages : super force, vitesse et agilité accrues, plus grande endurance et résistance, meilleurs sens et réflexes, je guéris rapidement pour finir."

"Vous auriez pu devenir un héros sans votre armure," fit remarquer Coulson en haussant un sourcil.

"Même la plus grande force du monde ne signifie rien quand du shrapnel est incrusté dans votre cœur et même ma guérison accélérée ne pouvait stopper l'avancée du poison causée par le Palladium. L'Afghanistan m'a fort bien rappelé ma mortalité et de toute manière, je préfère mon armure : elle me dissimule mieux que si j'avais montré ma force au grand jour."

"Et pour le vieillissement ?" demanda Pepper d'une voix grave.

Pour la première fois, Tony se troubla et le regret se fit visible sur son visage.

"Après, si tu le veux bien, Pepper…"

Puis, poursuivant son récit, il dit :

"C'est vers cette époque que j'ai tenté ma première évasion…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

En réalité, l'évasion de Tony n'avait vraiment pas été une réussite. En fait, il avait à peine franchit les portes du palais et sentit la chaleur et un souffle de vent venu de l'extérieur avant de se faire intercepter. Le jeune mortel s'était contenté de saisir une occasion unique durant la revue des gardes, lorsque la relève était arrivée en retard, laissant ainsi l'immense porte d'entrée sans surveillance pendant cinq minutes, à un moment précis où le jeune garçon passait. Jetant un œil, il avait vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'intercepter et avait tenté de franchir l'ouverture avant que les runes de son collier ne se mettent à briller fortement.

Quelques secondes n'étaient pas passées, qu'il avait vu une ombre passer au dessus de lui avant qu'il ne se fasse violemment plaquer au sol par un guerrier en armure. Tony, maintenant habitué à ce genre de blessures, avait distinctement senti plusieurs de ses côtes se fêler ou même se briser sous le choc d'une centaine de kilos de muscles et d'os. Son souffle coupé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se ressaisir que déjà, le guerrier s'était redressé en le tenant à bout de bras en riant aux éclats, comme s'il tenait un chaton inoffensif qui se débattait en lui décochant des coups de griffes. En vérité, la ressemblance était certainement réelle car Tony, même en sachant qu'il avait non seulement affaire à plus fort que lui mais qu'en plus il s'agissait du prince héritier d'Asgard, était quant même parvenu à flanquer des coups de pieds à son ravisseur. 

Bien entendu, le grand guerrier blond n'avait rien senti des petits coups infligés par le petit mortel et persistait à éclater de rire tout en montrant sa capture à son frère qui descendait les marches de façon plus calme qu'en sautant du haut de l'escalier pour se jeter sur un petit fuyard. Loki ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par l'exploit de son ainé et se contentait de lever un regard sceptique vers le pauvre Tony en commentant avec un ton presque désappointé mais dans laquelle, le garçon, fou de rage, pouvait sentir la nuance très perceptible de moquerie :

"Pas très convaincant pour une première tentative…"

Le jeune mortel se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer par les insultes très variées dont il avait fait ample provision depuis le début de son séjour et se contenta de lever des yeux remplis de rage et de volonté vers le prince Asgardian, ce qui était une vision pour le moins inhabituelle. Aux yeux de tous les habitants d'Asgard, le petit mortel semblait parfaitement soumis à ses maitres, obéissant et docile, un simple esclave dont la volonté avait été brisée depuis pratiquement le début. 

Mais Tony était un Stark et si la volonté était pratiquement innée dans sa famille paternelle, en revanche, la résilience, la faculté de s'adapter aux coups du sort et aux situations les plus difficiles lui venait tout droit de sa mère, bien que ce soit ignoré de la majorité des personnes. Et ainsi, sa personnalité avait en partie survécu malgré les humiliations et les violences et aujourd'hui était le moment précis où elle revenait à la surface, se révélant dans toute sa force, aujourd'hui. Après des années passées dans l'ombre, après avoir pratiquement vu l'extérieure, quelque chose voulait sortir de lui dans un immense élan : la colère, la révolte, la détermination, la passion. 

L'enfant mortel était devenu complètement indifférent aux punitions qu'il subirait en conséquence de son insolence, il voulait juste montrer de la rébellion, savoir au fond de lui que son être n'avait pas été complètement tué par les privations et la soumission. Il en avait assez vu, trop vu, ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, voulait en finir avec cette comédie. Son instinct de survie qui l'avait amené à faire profil bas, à accepter son sort afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, avait disparu quand l'espoir de la liberté s'était ouvert à lui et quand il avait saisi cette chance, cette folle espérance s'était dissipée comme un mirage illusoire, rendant la déception et la désillusion plus terribles et plus amères encore. Et pourtant, malgré cette terrible déconvenue, aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux brillants de colère. 

Thor, remarquant enfin la piètre résistance de sa victime lorsque celle-ci le mordit de toutes ses forces, eut un grand sourire et s'adressa à Loki qui regardait la scène toujours à distance :

"Regarde, frère, on dirait un dragonneau."

"Je vois ça et il mord… Voilà Père. Je suppose que c'est lui qui décidera de sa punition."

Tony pâlit légèrement en voyant le souverain approcher cessa aussitôt ses tentatives de se débattre. On l'obligea à s'agenouiller pour qu'il entende la justice lui être rendu ainsi que le châtiment qu'il subirait.

"Pour avoir tenté de prendre la fuite et d'échapper à ta condition, Moi, Odin souverain d'Asgard, te condamne à recevoir trente coups de fouet en punition. Après quoi…"

"Père", interrompit Thor avec des yeux excités, "puis je le prendre à mon service personnel ? Je veux voir ce qu'il vaut et il est plutôt amusant pour un mortel!"

"D'abord Loki qui s'amuse à lui donner des pommes d'Idunn parce que ce serait 'intéressant', ensuite toi qui le trouve amusant… Mais si cela parvient à t'apprendre le sens des responsabilités (derrière Odin et Thor, Loki levait les yeux au ciel). Après avoir assisté à sa punition et une fois qu'on sera certain de sa survie, il te sera donné comme serviteur personnel, son statut restant celui d'un Thrall. Sa conduite sera sous ta stricte responsabilité et tu devras le traiter avec équité selon ce qu'il mérite. Est ce bien compris ?"

"Oui, Père."

Une heure plus tard, Tony se trouvait torse nu dans le grand hall, toujours agenouillé. L'expression de rage sur son visage avait laissé la place à une apparente résignation. Sa tête courbé dissimulait cependant la flamme de détermination qui brulait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se jurait de survivre à sa punition et de tenter de s'évader à nouveau. Derrière lui, l'intendant arrivait arborant à la fois un air obséquieux et satisfait : il mourrait visiblement d'envie de faire payer à Tony sa déconvenue d'il y a quatre ans. Le jeune mortel savait que ce type ne l'épargnerait pas et ayant déjà goutté à quelques coups de cravache, il savait qu'en recevoir trente allait mettre ses capacités de survie et de guérison à rude épreuve. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, serrant les dents pour éviter de se mordre la langue, il conserva un air impassible.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce que le premier coup s'abatte sur lui, lui arrachant à la fois un cri et un lambeau de chair dans une giclée de sang. Tony était pratiquement certain que la cravache avait touché l'os et avec ses côtes en mauvais état suite au plaquage de Thor, ses chances de survie se réduisaient rapidement. Odin fronça les sourcils vers l'intendant qui comprit, à contrecœur qu'il devait y aller moins fort sur l'enfant et qui reprit la flagellation un peu plus doucement. Désormais, les coups n'arrachaient plus au garçon que des gémissements sourds, sauf lorsque l'un était plus violent que les autres. Il comptait mentalement chaque blessure, les secondes défilaient lentement, comme si le temps était pris dans de la mélasse, son châtiment lui semblait durer une éternité.

Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, Tony n'avait plus la moindre force, même pour rester agenouillé et il se contenta de s'effondrer face contre terre, sans plus bouger, avec seulement la douleur et la souffrance qui brulaient dans son dos ensanglanté. Il avait l'impression de n'entendre qu'un bourdonnement incompréhensible autour de lui, les voix étaient inaudibles, il ne voyait plus qu'un épais brouillard, incapable de distinguer qui que ce soit. Il sentit que quelqu'un le saisissait, touchant ses plaies vives et ouvertes mais il n'avait même plus la force de pousser un hurlement, ni même un gémissement, tant il était certain que cela ne ferait qu'intensifier la douleur. Finalement, un mouvement trop brutal de la part de son porteur l'acheva et il sombra dans une inconscience accueillie avec soulagement. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Quand il s'éveilla, il su qu'il avait encore l'esprit embrouillé mais il pouvait maintenant entendre des voix discuter à côté de lui. Il lui semblait reconnaître celles de Thor et de Loki :

"N'est il pas possible, frère, de te servir de ta magie pour le soigner ?"

"Comme je te l'ai déjà répété, Thor, non. Père l'a formellement interdit et il saura si tu lui désobéis sur ce sujet. Ses instructions étaient parfaitement claires, il devait subir sa punition et s'il survit et uniquement s'il survit, tu pourras le prendre à ton service. Si j'intervenais, il le renverra sans doute aux cuisines et je ne crois pas qu'il y soit très aimé…"

"Tu crois ?" demanda Thor d'un ton innocent.

"C'est un mortel, c'est sûr qu'ils l'ont accueillis à bras ouverts il y a cinq ans," ironisa Loki. "Par moment, Thor, je me demande si tu fais exprès de dire des choses stupides."

"Et sinon, pour sa survie ?" Dit Thor, l'air gêné en détournant la conversation.

"Qui sait… Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour le soigner, donc tu ne peux pas faire appel aux guérisseurs, ou alors seulement pour les remèdes non magiques. C'est le moment rêvé de voir si les techniques de guérison des mortels ont évolué ces derniers siècles…" lui répondit Loki.

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour le jeune mortel : il avait d'abord dû survivre à la terrible fièvre qui avait suivi sa punition et qui avait duré plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il soit suffisamment conscient pour s'éveiller. La convalescence fut longue et dura près d'un mois : ses blessures avaient tendances à se rouvrir au moindre mouvement brusque, ce qui avait obligé Loki à l'immobiliser sur sa couche au moyen de sangles alors qu'il reposait sur son ventre. Il avait ensuite bandé les blessures assez étroitement et les changeait régulièrement. 

Loki exprimait régulièrement son ennui auprès de Thor concernant le fait de s'occuper du mortel mais son ainé se contentait de le regarder de la même façon qu'un enfant regarde sa mère pour l'aider à s'occuper d'un oiseau tombé du nid. Quand Tony avait retrouvé le contrôle de son esprit, il avait compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il était aux yeux de l'Asgardian blond : un petit animal blessé qu'il fallait parfois punir parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas s'il devait détester Thor pour penser cela de lui ou s'étonner de sa candeur et sa naïveté. Le pire, au regard de Tony, c'est que selon le jeune prince, ses actions étaient parfaitement justifiée puisque la loi d'Asgard l'ordonnait et donc, il ne se remettait jamais en question, lui et les actes de son peuple. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finalement, au bout d'un mois, l'état de Tony s'était grandement amélioré et il avait pu recommencer à se lever et à marcher convenablement. On ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se reposer plus longtemps : on lui avait fourni de nouveaux vêtements à sa taille, avec une tunique non pas du gris des esclave, ou du bleu azur des serviteurs libres de la famille royale mais d'un bleu plutôt clair, un habile compromis entre les deux conditions. On lui avait également couper ses cheveux à une longueur moins courte pour montrer sa différence de statut : toujours esclave mais un auquel on devait prêter attention. Puis enfin, on l'avait présenté "officiellement" à Thor au moment de prendre le service qui serait le sien pendant près de dix ans, mais cela, Tony ne le savait pas alors. 

Juste après cette présentation, l'enfant avait dû apprendre les ficelles de sa nouvelle charge en un temps record : il devait appeler Thor 'maitre', l'aider à se vêtir, lui servir à boire ou à manger, bien souvent de façon régulière, transporter ses affaires quand il le suivait, y compris certaines armes, sauf bien entendu Mjolnir. Il devait également ranger la chambre de son maitre qui, par moment, semblait aussi désordonné que celle d'un enfant. Le jeune mortel servait régulièrement de coursier et de messager, ce qui avait obligé l'enfant à apprendre l'organisation du palais par cœur, dans ses moindres recoins, ainsi que toutes les personnes s'y trouvant avec leurs visages, leurs habitudes…

Mais le pire était de participer à l'entrainement du guerrier : en théorie, Tony n'avait pas le droit en tant qu'esclave de porter une arme blanche mais en revanche, il pouvait se servir d'un bâton et Thor avait décidé avec un enthousiasme débordant de lui apprendre à s'en servir parce que, selon ses propres mots, "même s'il n'était qu'un mortel, il devait avoir le droit à une chance de mourir glorieusement au combat". Personnellement, Tony aurait préféré le droit de pouvoir se mettre en sécurité ou bien, quitte à utiliser une arme, se servir de celles conçues par son père sur le demi dieu pour voir s'il était aussi résistant qu'il le pensait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question et il avait dû subir son entrainement. Bien évidemment, les rapports de force n'étaient pas du tout à l'avantage de l'enfant mortel et pour le jeune garçon, chaque heure d'entrainement équivalait à une heure de rude bastonnade.

Quand il ne servait pas de mannequin sur lequel Thor frappait un peu trop vigoureusement, Tony devait rester à l'écart et nettoyer les armes utilisées pour l'entrainements de Thor et de ses amis qui étaient souvent presque aussi grande que l'enfant et pesait au moins deux fois son poids. Mais Tony appréciait ces moments de calme où il pouvait panser ses plaies et ne plus penser à rien suite à son épuisement. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de lever la tête et d'observer avec attention la manière dont les combattants se battaient les uns avec les autres, analysant avec son esprit vif les forces et faiblesses de chacun. 

D'après ce que Tony avait très rapidement déduit, rien ne faisait plus plaisir au Prince, à Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstaag de s'entrainer pendant des heures au maniement des armes de toutes sortes. La seule personne, à part lui même, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de se retrouver sur le terrain d'entrainement était le prince Loki. D'après les observations de Tony, il se battait avec des couteaux à lancer et il était effrayamment doué dans cette discipline. Il avait également un talent à manier la lance mais ce n'était définitivement pas son arme préférée. En fait, il semblait ne pas aimer l'usage des armes, ce qui étonnait quelque peu Tony qui savait que Asgard était une société surtout fondée sur le maniement des armes.

Il comprit la raison de ce mépris des armes en le voyant se battre contre Thor : pendant la majorité du combat, le demi dieu brun était généralement largement dominé par son frère, jusqu'à ce que parfois, il se décide à agiter ses mains agiles ou à murmurer des paroles mystérieuses qui avaient généralement pour résultat de déstabiliser le prince guerrier, voir de faire gagner le combat à Loki. Mais, à la surprise de Tony, ces victoires n'étaient jamais comptées car chacun accusait le jeune de Prince d'avoir utilisé un truc déloyal, indigne d'un guerrier d'Asgard. Lorsqu'il entendait ces commentaires, le prince brun semblait faire un grand effort pour contenir sa colère et se contentait de répondre par de l'indifférence ou par un commentaire narquois avant de prendre congé. Tony, lui, guettait les combats de Loki précisément pour cette raison.

Loki avait souvent eu tendance à fuir la compagnie de Thor quand il était avec ses compagnons et, à force de les escorter pratiquement partout où ils allaient, Tony comprenait parfaitement cette réaction. Dans leurs conversations, ils dévalorisaient presque constamment le talent en magie du second prince alors même qu'ils reconnaissaient parfois du bout des lèvres qu'il les avait déjà tiré de situations plutôt mauvaises. Loki n'était pas véritablement insulté intentionnellement (ou en tout cas, pas directement, il était vraiment doué avec ses couteaux et il avait une excellente oreille) mais Thor, quand il discutait en compagnie de ses frères guerriers, ne paraissait pas se rendre compte combien ses remarques pouvaient être blessantes. Il ne pensait jamais à mal, en fait, selon Tony, il semblait juste incapable de se mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui était différent de lui.

Loki était également l'une des personnes les plus faciles à trouver au palais (sauf quand il décidait de vraiment se dissimuler) : généralement, il se trouvait soit dans sa chambre, soit dans la bibliothèque, ce qui rendait la tâche de Tony plus facile lorsqu'il faisait office de messager. La bibliothèque était l'une des plus grandes qu'il ait jamais vu et également l'un des lieux les moins fréquentés par les Asgardiens, à part des femmes ou quelques enfants encore trop jeunes pour apprendre à se battre, ce que l'enfant jugeait paradoxale. Tony était un garçon extrêmement intelligent, à qui son père avait déjà enseigné que dans le savoir, se trouvait le pouvoir et naturellement pour lui, la bibliothèque fut le premier endroit par lequel commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je suippose que certains d'entre vous vont deviner dans quelle direction l'histoire va aller...En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à le formuler dans des reviews, tout comme les critiques, remarques ou autre.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Je vous dis à bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires sont les bienvenus et je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.


End file.
